Emily Campbell
|Actor = Karen Gillan |First = Encounter at Far Point |Count = 4 |Name = Emily Campbell |Age = 23 |Birth = 2002 |Family = Brother Campbell (father) Mother |Profession = Unknown |ReasonTrip = Unknown |IslandReason = ...Crashed on the Island }} Emily Campbell was in a relationship with a man named Mike and the two eventually married. Emily's father arrived to their home to find out that she is actually insane and imagined the whole relationship with Mike, encouraging her to get immediate treatment admitting herself to Santa Rosa Mental Institution. Under unknown circumstances, she went on the cruise ship and ended up on the Island. Here, she began growing close to Theo and the two of them began forming a parental relationship with a young girl, Katy. She is played by Karen Gillan. Before the Island Pre-Mike Emily has mentioned that death has followed her for her whole life. Meeting "Mike" A while before the shipwreck, Emily began to have relations with a man named Mike. She realized that everything was perfect until, she discovered that she made all of it up. She was admitted to Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, by her father, Brother Campbell. On the ''La Mer'' It is not known why Emily was on the La Mer, though she has mentioned she was initially planning on going with friends but they dropped out and she didn't want to waste her ticket so she went onboard alone. On the Island Season 1 (Days 1-?) After the crash, Emily met Theo Benoît. He was watching Katy at the time and she asked if she was his. Theo explained that he was just watching her. Later, Theo discovered that Emily had lost all feeling on her palm. Then, Theo asked her to watch Katy. Later, she was seen playing with Katy. Emily was wondering where Ned went following Katy's wandering off. After Ned's group returned with Katy, Theo asked Emily to stay with Katy while he went off to get some supplies. Emily suggested she go off and get the supplies he wanted to look for, Theo insisted that he do it. Emily tells Theo that Katy needs him right now, that she's very vulnerable and needs someone there for her like Theo. Theo admits to Emily that when he lost sight of Katy, he took her hand in the jungle and she snatched it away. He says she doesn't trust him and she has no reason to. Sadly, he walks away. Katy tells Emily if the rescue boats come she's not leaving until she finds her dad. Emily says she promises they'll find him, Katy tells her Theo already promised. Emily says that when Theo gets back she promises that they'll both find him. Katy smiles. Moments later, Emily is asked her full name by Marcus as he gets a headcount of the survivors. Katy mentions the 'jungle man' to which Emily looks confused. Marcus raises his eyebrows at Katy and says it's just something she made up, to which Katy quietly admits to. When Theo returns to camp that night around the campfire, Theo hands Katy a pair of sunglasses he took from the wreckage and she smiles and hugs him. Emily gives Theo a smile, and he smiles back, he realizes that she in fact, does, need him. Later on, Theo comes across Emily screaming loudly in the jungle. She has stumbled over the dead body of Archie, who has been murdered by some of the Others in the jungle. Sobbing hard, she tells him that she can't be around death and runs off. Later that night, she takes comfort in Theo's presence and tells him that she's been around a lot of death in her life, that it seems to 'follow' her around. She thought that being on the island would be a new start for her. When Theo states that it's 'just an island', she laughs it off and enigmatically replies 'Right...it's just an island', possibly suggesting she knows something deeper. She ends by telling Theo that she likes the idea of him taking care of her and Katy. She went with Theo and Harker to the Lighthouse, where she found a watcher who died. She looked closer and realized that the watcher was her ex-unreal-boyfriend, Mike. She begins to panic and Theo tries to calm her down. Trivia * Emily is a feminine name derived from the Roman feminine name Aemilia. The Latin name Aemilia in turn may derive from the Latin word aemulus (or from the same root as aemulus), meaning "rival", but this may be a folk etymology. * Campbell is an ancient Scottish name has its origins in a Gaelic nickname "Caimbeul", meaning "wry (or crooked) mouth", from "dam", bent or crooked, and "beul", mouth. * Emily, alongside Mats, is not given a full name until the second episode, The Twelfth Step. *Her name may be a reference to Joseph Campbell, the scholar and mythological researcher. *Her name may also be a reference to the important science fiction writer John Wood Campbell, Jr. *Her name may be an allusion to George Campbell, rhetorician and philosopher, whose work was initially influenced by David Hume. From Wikipedia: Cambell's first major publication, A Dissertation in Miracles (1762), was directed against David Hume's attack on miracles in An Enquiry concerning Human Understanding. Campbell was influenced by Hume, but took particular issue with his philosophical strictures. * In the lighthouse, a "Campbell" was listed as candidate # 129. Category:Main Characters